


3- Camellia --Serie de Oneshots--

by RasenRougue



Category: Gintama
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27443656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RasenRougue/pseuds/RasenRougue
Summary: ¿No era el sueño de todo abuelo el ver a sus nietas crecer y convertirse en felices y agradables señoritas? Entonces, ¿cuál era el problema con ello? Tal vez el motivo radicaba en que más temprano que tarde tendría que lidiar con todo aquel que quisiera arrebatárselas.
Relationships: Kamui (Gintama)/Original Male Character(s)





	3- Camellia --Serie de Oneshots--

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos! Este es el tercer y último oneshot de mi serie de oneshots de Gintama, así que espero que lo disfruten. Este a diferencia de los primeros dos me ha quedado más corto y no sé por qué, pero bueno, el que tenga casi 5k tampoco es para nada despreciable (espero). Disfruten y rían con las desaventuras de un abuelo celoso-posesivo y la mejor tía del mundo mundial (o sea Abuto). Saludos, linda semana y gracias por leer estas incoherencias que de vez en cuando asolan a mi perturbada mente XD

**Innocence**

¿Cuándo sería el día en que meditaran sobre las consecuencias que sus travesuras les acarrearían? ¿Es que no escarmentarían nunca y seguirían transitando por ese camino? ¿Cuántas veces más tendría su madre que castigarles para que entendieran que no deben comportarse de esa manera?

—¡Pero mamá, él tuvo la culpa por hacerle eso a Kyohei!

—¡Yo como iba a saber que si presionaba ese botón se dispararían todos los misiles de la tripulación!

—No traten de hacerse los inocentes conmigo. Sé que lo han hecho con alevosía y ventaja. —La mujer jalaba a ambos niños de la oreja, importándole un bledo que quienes se cruzaran en su camino los vieran y se rieran de su desgracia.

¿Es que no sentía un poco de pena por hacerles pasar vergüenza de esa manera?

—Pero mamá. —respingaron ambos Yatos entre queja y cierto arrepentimiento.

—Kyohei, Kazuya, ni siquiera lo intenten. —Les amenazó porque esos dos ya estaban poniéndole ojos de cachorro triste y abandonado para conmoverla y salirse con la suya—. Bonita cosa le aprendieron a su estúpido padre.

—Creíamos que era infalible pero ya vimos que no es así. —Se lamentaba el mayor de los dos.

—Deberían ser más como sus hermanas. Ellas no meten en problemas a los miembros de la tripulación. —Esos dos se limitaron a bostezar con aburrimiento—. No crean que se van a ir sin castigo.

—Ya somos inmunes a tus raros brebajes —pronunciaron con una sonrisa victoriosa.

—Pero aún hay algo que los sobrepasa —expresó con una resplandeciente sonrisa. Fue entonces cuando sintieron el verdadero terror.

Los tres Yato se encontraban de pie frente a esa puerta rosa pastel que conocían mejor que nadie. La mujer tocó y esperó a que abrieran mientras impedía que sus dos hijos escaparan.

La joven propietaria de la habitación estaba bajo el umbral, saludándoles con una amplia sonrisa.

—Mami, Kazuya, Kyohei —nombró a quienes inesperadamente le visitaban.

—Ya que tu hermana está ocupada practicado con tu abuelo, tus amables hermanos han decidido jugar contigo esta tarde. —Empujó a sus retoños hacia adelante para que quedaran frente a su hermana menor—. ¿No es así niños?

—La verdad es que...—Iban a negarse pero en cuanto miraron hacia atrás se toparon de nuevo con ese encantador gesto en los labios de su mamá—. No podemos esperar para jugar contigo.

No tenían mayor elección que ésa.

—Eso es grandioso. Así que no perdamos más tiempo. —La pelirroja tomó las manos de ambos y los metió al interior de su cuarto. Lo siguiente que supieron es que había cerrado la puerta con seguro.

Cada vez que entraban a ese sitio se tornaba mucho más femenino, como si hicieran un cambio de imagen cada semana; porque únicamente eso podía explicar el tono rosa pastel de las paredes, la cama con un bonito dosel, un tocador bastante elegante, una alfombra afelpada y uno de los armarios más grandes que hayan visto.

Estaban en territorio enemigo.

—Y el de Oyuki es igual de horrible. —Le murmuraba el pelirrojo a Kazuya.

—¿Por qué habrán nacido siendo así cuando mamá no es de esa manera?

—Tal vez sí sean adoptadas y se las encasquetaron a papá y él nunca se dio cuenta.

—Creo que a ti te iría el rojo —indicaba para el de cabellos negros—, y a ti este azul cielo.

Como ambos seguían criticando a sus dos hermanas ninguno se percataba de lo que decía ni de lo que estaba haciendo; es que a veces era una maldición y una bendición que se concentraran tanto en lo que hacían que se olvidaban de lo que les rodeaba.

—Por poco y no son su talla.

—¿Y si las encontraron flotando en un río dentro de un melocotón? —Teorizó el mayor de los tres.

—Y al verlas mamá no se resistió y se las trajo consigo.

—Estos polvos combinarán bien con sus nuevos atuendos. —Una espolvoreada por aquí, por allá y ese par tenían unas mejillas rojas como la cereza—. El durazno es su color. —¿Qué podría haber de malo que tuviera un pintalabios en manos? Pues el que lo usara.

—Deberíamos buscar a sus padres biológicos para devolverlas. No es bueno que crezcan lejos de su hogar —sugería Kazuya.

—Pidámosle ayuda a la tía Moka para esto.

—Ahora que ya están listos, tomemos el té junto a todos los demás que han venido esta tarde. —Ambos al fin habían dejado de lado su plática para poner atención.

Y aunque sus dos hermanos estaban más que dispuestos a irse porque odiaban el sabor del té; reaccionaron demasiado lento porque su pequeña hermanita ya los había arrastrado al otro extremo de su cuarto. Justo donde había un par de sujetos de lo más familiares sentados en el piso junto con varios peluches.

—¿Abuelo...?

—¡Abuto!

Ambos críos señalaban a los hombres con enorme anonadamiento y espanto. Y también luchaban por no partirse de la risa; pero fue en vano porque al poco rato ya estaban en el suelo, carcajeándose a diestra y siniestra.

—Parece que no se han visto a ustedes mismos —dijo el abuelo.

Umibōzu, el cazador más grande del universo, lucía impecable con aquella larga y lacia peluca que combinaba de maravilla con sus labios carmesí y la sombra celeste alrededor de sus ojos.

—No me pagan lo suficiente para hacer esta clase de cosas. —Abuto tenía un primoroso moño rosa adornándole el cabello mientras sus mejillas habían sido llenadas de rubor.

Ambos Yatos callaron y se pusieron de pie. Se miraron el uno al otro mientras sus rostros se llenaban de horror y asco; ambos llevaban puestos llamativos y hermosos vestidos con holanes en conjunto con un maquillaje que iba a tono con sus femeninos atuendos.

Y aquello fue demasiado para ese par; para esos dos hermanos que se arrancaron el vestido antes de salir corriendo a toda marcha antes de que su hermana quisiera hacerles algo mucho peor.

—Mmm... Ya estamos incompletos otra vez —expresó con desánimo la menor.

—No olvides que tenemos al Sr Ricitos y al Sr Esponjoso con nosotros. No necesitamos a esas feas niñas en nuestra reunión. —Kankō seguía resentido con ese par de nietos suyos. Gracias a uno de ellos poseía un trauma severo hacia las bananas humanoides.

—¿No debería ser tu padre el que comparta estos mágicos momentos contigo? —inquiría el castaño ya con una taza de té en manos a nada de probarla—. Tiene cara de mujer así que te sería más fácil decorarlo.

—A veces no sé quién es más femenina. Si él o mi intolerable nuera.

—Papi siempre escapa cuando logro que entre a mi cuarto. Y eso que uso la comida que tanto le gusta. —Suspiró tras haberle dado un mordisco a una galleta y sentarse—. Pero no importa porque siempre puedo jugar con ustedes dos. —Ambos conocieron la resignación en el instante en que vieron a la niña servirles más té y más macarrones.

—Oye, ¿qué te parece si dejamos la tarde de té y jugamos a otra cosa? ¿No quieres que tu abuelo más apuesto, genial y varonil de todos te enseñe a cazar monstruos inter-galácticos? —Quería huir de ahí antes de que su hombría corriera peligro real.

—Mami dice que es peligroso que salga sola fuera de casa y más si es con personas que no son de fiar —comentaba mientras preparaba más té con la gracia y agilidad de su madre—. También me dijo que como odias a papi probablemente buscas el momento para llevarme lejos de él para molestarlo.

—¡Esa maldita mujer se ha atrevido a lavarle la cabeza a mi preciosa y adorada nieta! ¡El gran Umibōzu sería incapaz de una bajeza como ésa! —Estaba ofendido ante tal acusación sin fundamento—. Pero tal vez deberías pensarlo... Tu hermana y tú crecerían mejor al lado de un hombre confiable y varonil como lo es tu abuelito favorito.

—El idiota de su hijo jamás permitiría que te llevaras lejos a sus "princesitas". Ni tampoco Tentei ni Oshin... Moriría antes de salir de aquí con esas dos. —Abuto sabía mejor que nadie que los hijos de su estúpido almirante eran intocables.

—Sus padres son malas influencias para mis niñas. Ellas deben crecer en un mejor ambiente.

—Estas niñas viven mejor que la mismísima princesa de Edo. Sus estándares de vida están por encima de lo que gana. —El castaño debía bajar de su nube al pelado.

—Es ese estilo de vida el que la va a echar a perder.

—¿Umm? —Abuto enfocó su atención en la pequeña que tenía una hoja en manos—. ¿Qué es lo que lees?

—Es una camelia blanca. —Le mostró aquello que en realidad era un dibujo magníficamente hecho y coloreado; era el trabajo de un profesional que dominaba la técnica del óleo.

—Espera un momento. ¿Qué es eso de ahí? —A Umi no se le iba ningún detalle. En la esquina inferior derecha había una frase bastante intrigante—. "Sé que son tus flores favoritas. Así que espero que te guste"... ¡¿Qué demonios significa esto?! ¡¿Quién se ha atrevido a enviarle esto a mi amada nieta?! ¡¿Qué maldito depravado tiene esta clase de pensamientos con mi niña?!

—También tengo estos. —Kyōka mostró a ambos adultos unos cinco dibujos más, cada uno con diferente temática—. Son maravillosos. —Estaba encantada con todos ellos.

—"Espero te guste". —Leyó Abuto en cada uno de ellos—. No se supone que esto pasara hasta después de los dieciséis.

—Kyōka, debes deshacerte de todo esto —dijo. Incluso le había arrebatado esos preciosos dibujos—. Una niña de tu edad en lo último que debe pensar es en los niños... Esas criaturas son escoria, basura que deberías ignorar o pisotear.

—Pero no quiero deshacerme del Sr Bananin. —Oh no, el nuevo trauma de Umibōzu se había convertido ahora en un peluche perturbador que su nieta abrazaba con enorme ahínco.

—Dame eso para que lo queme —ordenó.

—No quiero.

—Vamos, vamos, es sólo un peluche y unos dibujos. No es nada de lo que se deba preocupar. —Abuto intentaba calmar al celoso y sobreprotector abuelo.

—Regreso, iré a abrir la puerta. —La pequeña se puso de pie y se dirigió hasta la entrada. Abrió y se encontró con una pequeña sorpresa—. Mmm... Esto sabe delicioso.

Ambos hombres se acercaron al ver que la pelirroja no regresaba; localizando lo que la tenía tan entretenida.

—Es un ramo hecho de fresas cubiertas con chocolate. —Abuto sabía que esa cría de conejo era fanática del chocolate y las fresas; por lo que ese presente era dinamita pura para ella.

—"Disfrútalas". —Kankō había hallado la tarjeta de tan fastuoso regalo—. ¡Es una niña de ocho años maldito pedófilo!

—Se las ha zampado como si nada —soltó con asombro al ver cómo esas cuarenta y ocho fresas habían desaparecido en cuestión de un minuto.

—Iré a la cocina por algo de leche para bajarme todo esto. —La pequeña se le veía tan satisfecha mientras se marchaba. Y momentos como esos dejaban en claro que era hija de Kamui.

—Tenemos que encontrar a ese maldito pervertido antes de que se le ocurra hacerle algo a mi niña. —El pelado no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados viendo cómo su nieta era cortejada.

—Sólo ha de tratarse de un niño... Dudo que tenga pensamientos lascivos.

—Un niño...¡Eso es! ¡Tiene que tratarse de ese mocoso presuntuoso y estirado! —El gran cazador de alienígenas se fue de allí a toda marcha, llevándose consigo al mano derecha de su hijo.

La única ventaja que sacaron de haber hecho el recorrido por toda la nave principal fue que sus accesorios se cayeron en algún tramo del camino y que su maquillaje se corriera. Ahora por alguna extraña razón lucían como los miembros de Kiss.

—Ya estoy poniéndome viejo para esta clase de cosas. —Abuto estaba tomando su segundo aire. Umibōzu por su lado ya se encontraba frente a su objetivo.

—Para ser tan joven saliste bastante precoz, ¿no te parece? —Esas claras y azuladas pupilas lo miraban con tremenda confusión.

—Señor, no sé de lo que me está hablando. —Aseguró el de rubios cabellos.

—Ya como tu padre vive con la frustración de que mi hijo le arrebatara a la mujer que amaba, ahora está manipulando a su hijo para que se vengue a través de una de sus hijas.

—¿Qué quiere decirme con eso?

—Deja de mandarle esos feos dibujos y esos regalos de mal gusto a mi nieta. ¿Entendiste? —Amenazó, torciéndole el ceño—. Ella jamás corresponderá el afecto de un marginal como tú.

—Yo no le he mandado nada a nadie. Mucho menos a alguna de las mellizas —estipuló, afilando su bonito mirar.

—No confío en los de tu clase.

—Ahora entiendo por qué su hijo no lo soporta y por qué Kazuya le hace tantas bromas —soltó tras un tendido suspiro—. Además, si fuera el caso, yo iría directamente a decirle que me gusta. Ya después le regalaría cosas.

Se marchó, dejando frío al gran Umibōzu.

—Hiro podrá parecerse físicamente a Raiko, pero en términos de personalidad es como su madre —mascullaba Abuto con cierta guasa—. Sería muy divertido de ver que en el futuro se interesara por alguna de las mellizas.

—¡Claro que no lo sería!

—Y hablando del diablo. —Había visto una cabecita pelirroja desplazándose en la segunda planta a toda prisa.

¿Y es que como no hacerlo? La criatura se hallaba correteando alegremente a un pequeño cachorro de Akita.

—¿Un perro? Esperen un momento. ¿Desde cuándo tenemos perros normales en esta tripulación?

—Te tengo. —Kyōka había atrapado al juguetón y mullido cachorro, por lo que lo cargó en brazos—. Eres tan blanco como la nieve. Y tan suave.

—Ey, ¿de dónde has sacado esa cosa? —El abuelo número uno de la galaxia había llegado.

—Lo dejaron fuera de mi puerta dentro de una reja de madera. Hasta traía un bonito moño rosa —relataba llena de emoción.

—Otra vez ese pequeño bastardo. —Observó a ese retoño, tan puro e inocente, que no soportaba la idea de que alguien la acosara de esa manera—. Entrégame a ese saco de pulgas para que lo lleve a la perrera.

—No puedo entregarte a Choko porque ya es parte de la familia. Y la familia no te abandona. —Alguien había sacado lo caprichoso de ambos padres.

—Te compraré otro perro. El que tú quieras. Pero dame a esa bola de grasa. —Su nieta se giró, ignorándole—. Deja de verme con esa cara de bobo. —El animalito reposaba sus patas delanteras y su rostro sobre el hombro derecho de la pelirroja—. Hasta el nombre con el que te mandaron es ridículo.

—¡Yo le puse ese nombre! —exclamó la chiquilla ante el insulto recibido por su mal gusto a la hora de poner motes.

—Esa bola de pelos le está gruñendo —mencionaba Abuto para quien estaba ignorando al canino—. Oh mierda...—espetó en cuanto contempló con estupefacción lo que estaba pasando.

El hocico del albo perro se abrió más allá de lo fisiológicamente posible. Y lo peor y más aterrador no era eso, sino lo que emergió de allí.

Numerosos, delgados y poderosos tentáculos abandonaron las fauces del cachorro en cosa de segundos, sujetando al desprevenido calvo para mandarlo a volar lo más lejos de allí.

—Corrijo... En esta tripulación no tenemos ni una mascota normal. Todos son un puto monstruo en potencia. —Abuto guardó su distancia, no quería ser el siguiente en ser lanzado por lo que fuera aquel ser con forma de perrito.

Kyōka decidió apartarse de ese par de adultos y dirigirse hacia el único sitio donde no sería molestada y podría pasar el resto de la tarde tranquila. Así que en cuanto llegó, tocó la puerta y entró tras recibir la aprobación.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó quien permanecía recostada del lado derecho de su lecho mientras leía un libro de botánica.

—El abuelito está actuando muy raro. Hasta quiso deshacerse de esta hermosura. —Le mostró esa adorable creación de la naturaleza—. Y creo que quiere raptarnos a Oyuki y a mí.

—Tú no te preocupes, no va a pasar algo como eso así que ignóralo —expresó—. ¿Y estás segura que podrás cuidar a ese pequeño? Tener una mascota es una gran responsabilidad.

—Puedo hacerlo. —Juró—. Con mis domingos compraré su alimento y todo lo que necesite.

—Tendrás que educarle para que haga fuera de casa.

—Por supuesto.

—Ahora ven y siéntate aquí. —Pidió y la pequeña se acomodó al borde de la cama, justo adelante de su madre. Oshin se enderezó—. Se nota que has ido de un lado a otro porque tu cabello es una maraña.

Sacó del cajón de su buro un cepillo. Retiró la peineta que poseía y empezó a peinar con cuidado el ondulado y enredado cabello de su pequeña.

—Mami creo que estoy haciendo algo malo.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —interrogó sin mirarla; estaba muy entretenida realizando una trenza de carrusel en el largo cabello de su hija.

—Estoy aceptando los regalos de alguien que no conozco. Incluso este perrito es un presente. —Confesó con cierta culpa.

—En realidad no es malo aceptarlos siempre y cuando no te sientas obligada a aceptar los sentimientos de esa persona. —Acabó de peinarla, por lo que decidió tomar asiento a su lado—. Aunque si te molesta puedes rechazarlos. Incluso podemos averiguar de quién se trata y obligarlo a que pare.

—Por ahora todo está bien. —Exponía con una pequeña sonrisa—. Me gustan los regalos.

— _Justo tenía que ser como su padre en ese aspecto. A él también le gustaba recibir atenciones de sus locas enamoradas mientras fingía que no se daba cuenta de sus reales intenciones..._

_—_ Mami, ¿tú también recibías obsequios de tus admiradores secretos? ¿Tenías muchos? —Curioseaba la menor.

—Ah... La verdad es que yo no tenía admiradores secretos…

—¡Exacto! ¡Ella no tenía admiradores secretos sino un ganado entero listo para morir por ella! —La peor persona llegó en el peor momento—. Tu madre tenía pretendientes hasta por debajo de las piedras. Todos esperando a ser elegidos y tener una vida feliz a su lado.

—¿Eso es cierto tía Moka?

—Pero claro que sí. Tu amada tía Moka nunca te mentiría. —Se acercó y cargó a la niña en brazos—. Tú estás destinada a la misma grandeza que ella.

—¿Tendré mi propio ganado? Aunque no sé si pueda cuidar a tantas vacas.

—Moka, deja de meterle ideas sin sentido a mi hija.

—No le estoy metiendo ideas locas. La estoy preparando para la vida que le espera. De esa forma ella podrá disfrutar de su juventud y conocer a mucha gente. Y no terminará como su madre, quedándose con el primer idiota que le metió mano.

—Ey, idiota. Mi hija solamente tiene ocho años. Deja de hablar de esa clase de cosas frente a ella.

Por suerte había logrado taparle los oídos a su pequeña antes de que la Renho soltara la segunda parte de su discurso.

—Yo quiero salvar a tus hijas de una vida de penurias al lado de algún hombre idiota y bueno para nada. —Que tuviera tan noble misión no era suficiente para justificar su actuar.

—Ya tendrán mucho tiempo para pensar en ello —soltó—. Ahora únicamente deben pensar en ser niñas y disfrutar su niñez.

—¡Entonces vayamos al spa! —Propuso—. Han abierto uno en la nave del Primer Escuadrón y todo mundo habla de él. Así que vamos y pasemos una tarde madre e hija.

—¿Madre e hija? Pero tú ni siquiera...—La boticaria no dijo más porque ya estaba siendo arrastrada por la hiperactividad y emoción de su amiga.

Tras un par de teletransportadores y caminar de acá para allá, llegaron hasta el lugar del que tanto hablaba su mejor amiga.

Por fuera lucía como un establecimiento ordinario pero por dentro se veía como esos costosos spa que anunciaban en la tele.

—Sean bienvenidas —Les recibió una empleada con amabilidad—. ¿Va a ser un hidromasaje para tres personas?

—Así es. —Moka ya estaba dándole la tarjeta de débito a la dependiente—. Queremos privacidad y su servicio especial.

—Oye, ¿esa no es la tarjeta de Abuto...?

—Ignora esos detalles y gocemos este gran día de chicas. —Cínica hasta la muerte.

La piscina frente a ellas resplandecía de limpia. El agua se encontraba caliente y en armonía con los hidromasajes que se generaban gracias a las tomas de vaciado y llenado de la piscina.

Y tras desprenderse de sus toallas entraron y conocieron una nueva definición para paraíso terrenal.

—Esto es realmente delicioso. —La Renho había recogido su cabello para que su espalda disfrutara de esos suaves masajes de agua.

—De haber sabido que se siente tan bien hubiera venido antes. —Oshin había recargado sus brazos y su rostro sobre el borde de la piscina mientras su oscura cabellera se ondeaba con las artificiales olas del agua.

—Esto es tan relajante. —Kyōka estaba flotando sobre el agua bien envuelta en una toalla.

—Deberíamos venir cada semana para olvidarnos de nuestros estúpidos esposos —expresaba Moka—. Él y los niños son tan asfixiantes a veces.

—Pero si es él quien cuida a los niños y les hace de comer porque casi nunca estás en casa. —Le refrescó la memoria la boticaria.

—Y por las noches viene a mí para que le dé saciedad a sus bajos instintos carnales. ¿Puedes creer lo desconsiderado que es? —Ahora era la víctima en la relación—. Yo también soy un ser humano que siente. No solamente soy una máquina gratuita de se**.

—En realidad tú eres la que lo explota y abusa de él por las noches. —Recriminó—. Eres un maldito súcubo insaciable.

—Me recriminas a mí pero no te veo quejándote de tu íncubo favorito~ —soltaba al tiempo que la codeaba—. Haber sido asexual por tantos años debió de haber sido muy provechoso para ti.

—¡Él no es nada de eso maldita pervertida!

—Si eso fuera cierto no estarías tan roja~

—Mami, ¿qué es un súcubo e íncubo?

—Nada que merezca la pena que conozcas. —Le sonreía con dulzura mientras a su amiga la asesinaba con la mirada.

—Cuando seas mayor de edad lo comprenderás solita.

—¡Moka! —Le gritó antes de sumergirla dentro de la piscina.

—La tía Moka es muy divertida. De seguro el tío jamás se aburre con ella.

—Estoy segura de que él anhela una vida aburrida más que nunca.

Los días transcurrieron y con ellos los regalos de aquel admirador secreto se incrementaron, provocando en cierto hombre que la ansiedad se instalara y creciera a niveles medianamente controlables. Y es que sin importar cuánto se esforzara por hallar al bribón jamás lo conseguía.

Las cámaras de seguridad se apagaban justo cuando el presente era dejado fuera de la puerta de la pelirroja. Y si se le ocurría acampar fuera de la habitación para esperar a que el sujeto apareciera, aquel cachorro blanco llegaba con el regalito.

—Sin importar lo que haga no logro atraparlo. Es tan escurridizo ese maldito insecto. —El gran cazador ya estaba de rodillas contra el suelo, lamentándose de haber fracasado.

—Abuelito, ¿estás bien? —La pequeña Kyōka estaba agachada frente a él, clavándole la mirada—. Puedo llevarte a la enfermería si te sientes mal.

—Descuida, tu abuelo está sano y fuerte. Únicamente le duele el corazón. —Se sentó y suspiró con desazón.

—Entonces tenemos que ir al médico para que te revise. —Sin pedir autorización alzó a Umibōzu y empezó a correr a toda prisa con dirección a la enfermería.

—¡¿Kyōka que estás haciendo?! —El hombre rogaba para no ser tirado accidentalmente por su nieta.

Llegaron a la enfermería y Kankō no podía estar más feliz por ello. Hasta estaba abrazando el suelo.

—¿Sucede algo? —interrogó la rubia a la pequeña que lucía de lo más alarmada.

—Yuna-san, al abuelito le duele el corazón. Tal vez por lo viejo que está le vaya a dar un infarto o algo peor.

—Descuida, lo revisaré. —Con la nula gentileza que le caracterizaba pescó al hombre del cuello y lo dejó caer sobre una de las camas que allí había.

—¿Todo está bien? No se va a morir, ¿verdad? —La angustiada Yato veía cómo la mujer revisaba sus signos vitales y le medía la presión.

—Tu abuelo solamente posee como enfermedad su idiotez pero no es peligrosa ni contagiosa. Por lo que no tienes de que preocuparte.

—¡Maldita zorra! ¡¿A quién le dices idiota?! —Se levantó dispuesto a golpearla.

—Al imbécil que abandonó a sus hermosos hijos a su suerte —hablaba al mismo tiempo que sonreía con una ternura engañosa—. ¿Alguna objeción?

—P-Por esta vez te lo pasaré por alto...

—Abuelito, debes cuidar tu salud. Ya no debes comer tanto y debes hacer ejercicio que te estás poniendo gordo.

—¡¿Gordo?! —Lo que le faltaba, que su nieta le bajara el autoestima.

—Ciertamente te veo más llenito que antes. —Ahí estaba la otra echándole más leña al fuego—. Tentei es abuelo igual que tú y se mantiene en forma.

—Y su cabellera es la más genial de todo el Hokusei —alegaba la cría de Yato.

—¡Ese maldito de seguro usa extensiones y se pone una baja para sumir la panza!

—Siempre que estás tú en una enfermería se arma un jaleo —Abuto había entrado en compañía de su hijo.

—¿Quieres que te dé esas pastillas milagrosas para que aguantes las exigencias de Moka?

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Y deja de darle ideas!

—Entonces, ¿qué quieres?

—Shinya —nombró y el pequeño dio unos pasos al frente, mostrando las numerosas cortadas que tenía en sus dos manos—. Se las hizo jugando en el lugar de trabajo de su madre. Se negó a que me hiciera cargo de ellas y por eso lo traje aquí.

—Papá, ya te dije que no es necesario. No es nada grave.

—¿No te duele? ¿Estás bien? —Kyōka miraba al menor con angustia—. Debes tener cuidado.

—De verdad que no es nada. Así que no te preocupes —expresó con una tenue sonrisa.

—¿Por qué no te encargas de limpiar y vendar sus heridas? —Yuna le entregó una cajita con todo lo necesario para la curación—. Puedes hacerlo. Ya lo has practicado muchas veces.

—Yo me encargo. Puedo hacerlo. —Se armó de valor y cogió unas torundas empapadas con alcohol con una pinza; de ese modo empezó con la tarea—. Va a arder, así que lo siento.

—Descuida, no arde nada. Lo estás haciendo muy bien Kyōka-chan. —Felicitaba—. Vas a ser un gran médico.

—Haré mi mayor esfuerzo.

—Esperen, esperen, esto no está bien. —Y antes de que Umibōzu continuara teniendo malos pensamientos recibió un rápido e indoloro piquete que lo mandó al mundo de los sueños.

—Con eso estarás quietecito un buen rato. —La muy bribona le había inyectado una buena cantidad de anestésico al pelado.

—¿Pero qué es lo que está pasando aquí?

Abuto sabía mejor que nadie que su hijo no era de los que elogiaba a la gente ni tampoco de los que gustaba quedarse más tiempo del necesario en la enfermería. Y sin embargo, ahí estaba, contándole a la pelirroja una de sus tantas travesuras mientras le daba una tableta enorme de chocolate.

—Creo que necesito irme a revisar la vista porque ya estoy viendo cosas que no.

—No sólo necesitarás eso, sino también un nuevo trabajo para pagar todo esto. —Yuna le entregó un papel que decía "estado de cuenta del mes".

—¡¿Pero qué demonios?! ¡Jamás he gastado semejante cantidad de dinero! ¡¿Qué se supone que compré?! —Leyó cada uno de los conceptos mientras sus pupilas se dilataban más y más—. Pinturas de óleo, un peluche, cuatro docenas de fresas, chocolate líquido de alta calidad, un perro...—La lista crecía y crecía hasta dejarle ver que estaba en números rojos—. Todo lo que hay aquí...

—Es justamente lo que Kyōka ha recibido en estos días —completaba la Yato.

—D-Debo de estar soñando... Sí, eso tiene que ser. Porque solamente así podría estar pasándome esto —Había llegado el día en que le tocaba intentar escapar de la realidad.

—Es bastante irónico que tu propia sangre esté intentando conquistar a la hija del chico que criaste como tu propio hijo —comentaba Yuna divertida. Y es que hasta le estaba dando unas cuantas palmaditas al estoico hombre—. Podrían terminar siendo familia.

—No juegues con esa clase de cosas que se me va a subir la maldita azúcar.

—Pero míralo. Tiene la mirada de alguien que quiere los mimos y la atención de la niña que le gusta —No eran exageraciones suyas. En verdad el niño se veía así; hasta sus mejillas estaban un poco rojas—. El primer amor siempre es tan hermoso y puro como las camelias blancas.

—De todas las niñas que había justo tenías que apuntar tan alto. —Suspiró, resignado y más que mentalizado para lo que se vendría en cuanto llegaran a enterarse de aquello—. Bueno, supongo que puedo lidiar con las cuentas que habrán de ahora en adelante.

Expresó, con una media sonrisa plasmada de satisfacción. Después de todo, se sentía orgulloso de ser padre de aquel temerario y decidido muchacho.


End file.
